This non-provisional application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. § 119(a) to Korean Patent Application Nos. 2003-42875 filed on Jun. 28, 2003 and 2003-73339 filed on Oct. 21, 2003, which are herein incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for forming a pattern of a one-dimensional nanostructure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for forming a pattern of a one-dimensional nanostructure which comprises the steps of (i) coating a photocatalytic compound onto a substrate to form a photocatalytic film, and selectively exposing the photocatalytic film to light to form latent image centers for crystal growth, (ii) growing metal crystals by plating the latent image centers to form a metal pattern, and (iii) selectively growing a one-dimensional nanostructure on the metal pattern acting as a catalyst pattern. It further relates to a pattern of a one-dimensional nanostructure formed by the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, nano devices or quantum devices have drawn attention as the most promising devices available for device miniaturization, and have been recognized as next generation devices in terms of their size effects, high efficiency, low power consumption and excellent thermal stability. Studies on the applications of these devices to many fields are actively in progress. Representative applications of nano devices developed hitherto are memory devices, e.g., single-electron memory (SET) devices for quantum computing, light-emitting/-receiving optically functional devices for optical communication and optical memory, display devices and the like.
Nanostructure, a basic material for manufacturing nano devices or quantum devices, can be divided into three categories, i.e. a zero-dimensional quantum dot, a one-dimensional quantum line (or nano-line) and a two-dimensional quantum well. Among them, much research has been conducted on one-dimensional nanostructures, such as carbon nanotubes or metal nano wires, in view of diameter, length and controlling tip shape of the nanostructures, and chirality, doping, filling, introduced functional groups, individual operation/control and physical properties of materials used. There is a large possibility that one-dimensional nanostructures can be applied as materials for optically functional devices, interconnection wires and transistors.
In order to manufacture devices using such one-dimensional nanostructures, patterning of the one-dimensional nanostructures is required. Accordingly, there has been much interest in the patterning of one-dimensional nanostructures. Currently used patterning techniques are focused on the patterning a metal catalyst on a substrate, followed by growing a nanostructure formed on the patterned metal catalyst. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,277,318 discloses a method for forming a pattern of a metal catalyst by depositing a metal catalyst on a selected region through a shadow mask. Using this method, however, it is difficult to achieve a resolution of 100 μm or less. Furthermore, as high integration of circuits and compactness of devices are required, there have been many efforts to form high-resolution patterns. PCT Publication WO 01/021863 suggests a method for forming a fine metal pattern by an electron beam lithographic or soft lithographic technique. However, this method has not yet been put to practical use due to a number of problems. Furthermore, U.S. Patent Laid-open No. 2002-183542 describes a method including selectively growing a one-dimensional microstructure inside a porous template. However, this method involves complicated processes, and has a limitation in obtainable shapes.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for a method for forming a high-resolution pattern of a one-dimensional nanostructure wherein the pattern can be formed in a relatively simple manner.